You Are My Fire
by Nikonplix
Summary: "Finn utterly ruined anything he had that was perfect…but he was determined to lead a new life. Perhaps if he could just make it through this banquet then the tight knot in his chest would finally left him breathe right again."


The story has already started..

A long perilous journey through the Land of Oou is ending. A young man and his loyal companion return with bolder insights, wondrous tales, and a deeper friendship a thousand times stronger than before. Despite the extravagant treasures and fearsome battle they've won, Finn Mertons couldn't comprehend why the past three years didn't quite fill the void that settled in his chest that day he left his trees house.

But the warm blue sky kissed his cheeks and the pink blossoms blooming across the treetops gravitated outward as if they welcomed his very return. The sight of his home pulled something in his breath and in a swift moment he felt at ease the gentle spring wind flowed around his body, cradling him like a small child. Just then a thunderous wave of horns blew some distance away that made Finn shake off his temporary like trance, shifting his head to the direction of the sweet melody that blew in the air that gave him the indication that the princess knew he had finally arrived. Except just like the breeze in the air that had cradled his body with comfort, a jolt of pain and lament coursed through him like a river drowning him of what he had lost.

 _ **This is what it was like to be home again…**_

" _I'm sure Lady and the kids miss there pops' like crazy. They've propably grown another twenty years since we've been gone! I'll meet you at the Kingdom when PB said. Hopefully they still recognize their dear old dad"_

That's what Jake had said when he left him that morning just as the sun had risen and now the afternoon sky shined on Candy Kingdom. It was bright and glimmering, the usual buzzy noise of the candy people who were busy with their lives, humming through the streets joyful and at peace.

Jake was late.

Finn grazed the outskirts of the palace keeping an eye out for banana gurards and their expectance of arrival for the two heroes. Finn wasn't about to suffer a huge parade in celebration of their comeback by himself. He was hoping to avoid any massive crowds and crazy parties planned for them. All he wanted was to get back to work. The time he had been gone he had spent disciplining himself and learning control, acting on a whim had always lead him towards trouble. He didn't deserve their gratitude or admiration so he would come back and be a real hero to the Candy Kingdom and to the rest of Oou. The sword at his satchel felt like two tons at his waist just then. He braced himself a little harder and trudged along the fields to the palace gates. As if Jake heard his silent distress call, the dog's leg came whirling towards him just a foot away from Finn and soon the rest of Jake's enormous body followed that magically shrunk back down in front of him to his original size.

"Starting the party without me?" the yellow dog smiled.

"They've been waiting" Finn sighed. They began walking again towards the castle walls.

"You know what's waiting? All kinds of food at the banquet. Pizza, hotdogs, ICECREAM. You know how long I've been waiting for ICECREAM? So long I forgot what it tasted like. After these feasts, I won't need magic to grow an extra ten sizes!" He slapped his belly and looked happily at the gates, almost skipping at every step.

Same old Jake. One of the biggest comforts to Finn was knowing his best pal would never change which also made him feel more disappointed in himself for asking him to join him on his journey. Jake left a lot behind, Jake was happy; he sacrifices more each time for Finn the he could count. For that he's forever grateful, he needs something stable because how quickly he sees himself changing and seeing things a little more differently than before made him thankful to have Jake by his side always watching out. What Jake never told Finn was that he didn't want to miss the three years he would have to grow and become a man.

Finn reached over the dogs head and ruffled a bit over his ears, relived to know that at least of them was calm and he would somehow rub on the easiness he had.

"Wait up, fellas! You're not forgetting me are you?" Ice King ran down the hill from where he called out, huffing heavly racing to catch up. "The princesses are probably dying to see us, I better LOOK the part of a hero who's gone through some nasty stuff". He had gone to the markets to shop and pulled out a red bandana from his robe pocket and tied it around his head. Ice King smeared dirt on his cheeks and continuing forward with heavy exercise lunges.

"Ice King, why would you think wearing short shorts would impress the princesses?" Jake look disgusted as the old man got a head of them bending forward to reveal a bit of butt cheek and a cheetah print thong.

" It's all about showing them what a changed man I've become, three years with you guys gives me automatic status of being a part of the cool crowd. The 'hardship' I've endured will want the ladies to be my shoulder to cry on. And the outfit is too show off the guns" He raised his eyebrows at the two men giving them a sly grin and continued his lunges more steadily.

"Finn, do you think all these years changed Ice King at all? He seems to be the same annoying doofus that we first met."

"Simon has…changed a bit. We got the princesses out of his mind, and he has gotten stronger."

"Yeah but he can set of f like old times and make a mess of things, he even starts to forget who even Ice King is"

"I feel like we owed it to him to help him out, remember I got him homeless. There's something hidden in that guy, and we need him as an ally besides he's not so bad. I've gotten used to his antics by now." Finn and Jake looked towards Simon doing squats in front of the mermaid babes swimming around the pond.

"You like what you see girls?" The Ice King murmured at one of them sitting by a rock, she brought her tail from under the water and soaked him from head to toe, scoffing and diving away back into the water with her friends.

"Three years can't fix everything" Finn looked embarrassed. Simon had his moments which made him seem like a real human being with actual feelings. There is a deep history with him but unfortunately neither Finn nor Jake could figure it out. So Finn took him on the journey hoping that he could reveal information about him but nothing really opened up. All he knew was that the Ice King wasn't all at fault, in a way he is a victim from his own self. And Finn thought this whole journey would be about self discovery. But if he was honest with himself bringing the Ice King with them was more of a distraction. As much of a big help Jake was, talking about what was really bothering him wouldn't change anything because just like Simon he didn't have the power to fix it.

Finn utterly ruined anything he had that was perfect…but he was determined to lead a new life. Perhaps if he could just make it through this banquet then the tight knot in his chest would finally left him breathe right again. On the outside, he looked stoic and tall but when the banana guards recognized the trio coming toward the gates he felt like shrinking down to his knees and crawling away. Jake punched him arm gently, signally him a gentle but sturdy look that he'd be by his side through it all. He gave him his best smile and followed the Ice King at the door.

"Welcome Finn! We've been waiting all morning for you guys!" one banana guard spoke, "The princesses are all ready to see you now! Come with us!" Another guard signaled someone across to raise the gates and with a triumph thud the doors rose up and they all stepped through. Candy Kingdom looked as delicious and sweet as it always did. The buildings made up of homes and businesses each neatly stood side by side, shades of pinks and reds filled the city's streets. There were two fences that separated the sidewalk from touching the candy brick road which led all the way to Princess Bubblegum's tower. On either side of the road were the large crowds they expected who had gathered with banners and confetti that showered them with glee.

In fact almost the whole kingdom showed up, the candy citizens were cheering and shouting for the heroes and Jake waved and chuckled at his admirers. The knot in Finn's chest twisted up inside, thankful and proud of the people he served but shaming himself for letting them down and not being the true hero he was supposed to be for them. He could feel beads of sweat running down his neck, and a slow sickness coming from his belly. _**This is too soon. I'm not ready**_ _._ Finn thought, clutching his backpack hard making his palms even sweatier.

 _ **What were three years going to prove? How am I going to make up for lost time? They are going to be disappointed. They wont want me back. She wont want me back…**_

The faces of the candy citizens became indistinguishable; the shouting grew louder and meshed together into one continuous groan. Finn's head was spinning, the noises brought him to one knee and it took him a couple of moments to realize that Jake was calling his name. He looked up at Jake with a plain worried expression facing staring at him. Jake stretched wide and took Finn and Ice King on his back, getting in the way of the banana guards formation.

"Listen everyone; we'll meet you back outside of the castle. It's been a long trip back on some of us have to relieve a few stowed away monsters" Jake chuckled nervously and took off from high above the crowds to the castle reaching the door in only five steps, he made himself small and set down a chair made by his hand and pushed Finn towards it.

"What the heck was that Finn? Are you okay, dude?" He pulled out a container of water from Finn's backpack and spilled it over his head. "Look…we don't have to meet them today. You're a busy guy they know that. We'll get the scoop later from PB we can go home and play with BMO okay? Forget this whole bizz until tomorrow."

"No…I'm alright. I just need a moment." Finn glared against the sun's light, trying hard to focus his attention on Jake. "…just a moment. This is important for the kingdom so I'm alright."

"Finn you-"

"Hey guys, it looks like the princess is coming" The doors were opened by banana guards waiting on the other side and Ice King poked at his friends, pointing his nose at Bubblegum who ran excitedly down her red carpet to greet them.

"Finn and Jake! And Ice King…welcome back! The kingdom and I have missed you guys so much."

"Hello princess" Finn rose from the yellow chair recovering his complexion and stood like a soldier in front of her, giving a graceful bow in her honor. "It's good to see you"

"Gee Finn, you're so much taller than me it's no fair" Bubblegum pouted for only a second and smiled, " We have so much to catch up on, there's been a ton of things going on in the Kingdom but we are all glad you are back to help us"

"Well it's good to be back PB" Jake accepted the ruffle she gave to his ears and he continued "Our stomachs have been growling since this morning and I heard you got Tree Trunks to bake us some apple pies"

"You heard correct, only the best for my two guys we defin-"

"Princess? Oh princess? " A few banana guards came jogging up to Bubblegum "Some of the princesses are calling for you to come back to the royal room"

"What are they asking for this time?" PB had a sour look on her face, most likely because she was dealing with all sorts of demands and requests from the other princesses all day. "You'll have to excuse me boys, the preparations are almost ready so just sit tight in the guest area okay?"

"We remember the way PB" Jake replied. Bubblegum gave a thankful nod to the three of them and rushed back holding her sparkly gown above her ankles following the banana guards towards the royal room.

"She wants me" Ice King sighed cooly. Both Finn and Jake rolled their eyes and walked towards the hallway as he tried to slick back some of his beard.

"You wish old man"

"I'm serious did you see the way she ran up to me? Must have missed me after all. I still got"

"She looked really tired. I wonder how exactly things have been around here" Finn looked back to where Bubblegum had ran to. Everything seemed in order, but Finn knew there are outside kingdom matters that PB took care of. Not in every aspect, but there were things that she confiding to only herself that would help her kingdom grow and nourish but if Finn had been here he could have taken some of the weight of her shoulders and helped a great friend.

Jake saw Finn's pale expression and knew he hadn't quite recovered from the mess outside, "I'm sure everyone's been fine dude, it's PB after all, they all trusted you when we left and they still trust you now to help them out"

He knew all the right things to say, Finn was again grateful to have him by his side. They were now standing in the huge hall that was decorated with rich history all behind the Candy Kingdoms past, far too many objects and trinkets that would take days to explain it all but gave Finn comfort knowing that he was here to help preserve it. He was silently admiring the pieces along the wall, trailing his hands against the bits and pieces while the only sound was coming from Jake and Ice King playing patty cake on the carpet.

Suddenly one of the many enormous side doors began to open which made the trio spin around as the wooden frame revealed an old friend trumpeting forward. Cinnamon Bun came through the door wearing a burgundy and black armor that had a marking of a flame across his chest, he spotted the three and turned exclaiming "Oh hey you guys! Long time no see, it must've been like two months since we saw you last! Finn and Jake and blue man!"

"Don't be silly Cinnamon Bun, it's been a full three years" said a young woman walking up behind him. She dragged a long lacy gown revealing herself to be the Flame princess where on top of her head shined a crowned almost as bright as her fire. The princess stood before the boys proud and radiating an air of authority that bounced of her presence. For a couple of moments they were all stunned for Flame Princess wasn't quite the girl she was then. She stood almost like a queen fearless and well established perfectly aware of her important stature in the kingdom. "Hello Jake. Ice King…hello Finn" She moved her eyes from each man to lastly Finn and it felt like time stop.

Finn was outright starting. He was nowhere and everywhere at that moment. She was absolutely beautiful. She was like a dream. His insides were squeezing and harshing his breath, the pain wasn't waking him up. His mind was racing hard and fast, he was getting dizzy. He felt like he was swimming in a pool of his own sweat. _**This was a mistake**_ **.** There was no turning back. This isn't what he came back for. _ **She isn't important anymore…**_

 _ **She is all that matters to me.**_

"I'm pleased to see everyone's safe return" she slightly bowed to the trio resting her face with a firm expression.

"We took a quick break from the princess room. But we're headed back now. We'll see you guys there" Cinnamon Bun grinned hopelessly not feeling the extraordinary amount of tension built up in the room.

"Uhh sure thing my man. Say…I'll head up with you guys and chat the ladies up before PB is ready" Ice King chuckled nervously. For one of the worst people to detect body language and plain awkward situations, Ice King knew how uncomfortable this interaction was. He tip toed across Flame Princess and waved a peace sign to the two boys. Cinnamon Bun copied the same signal as he followed Ice King out the other door.

"I look forward to discussing new strategies with you both" Flame Princess nodded and signaled her way back to the royal room. When their steps faded off to the corridor Jake looked almost horrified glancing up, "Finn?"

"You know, it wasn't that bad" Finn's lips crawled up to a ugly smile, "PB might be ready for us we should go" He marched his way across the room, his legs strutting like noodles that took him diagonally to the corner of the wall.

"Hey Finn, are you ok-"

He fell to his knees in front of a plotted plant and vomited.


End file.
